a forbiden love
by Nekura Kydo
Summary: Isis has fallen for Kaiba, but he does not feel the same. This is the story of that love seen through her eyes. i want to give special thanks to emily for helping me.
1. loves first kiss

Once again Isis was depressed. She felt as though her heart was broken. It had been shattered a few nights ago by the one boy that meant the world to her. He was all she dreamt about recently. Somehow, even when she tried to prevent it, the tall brunette entered her mind, her dreams and was now in her heart. She hated this feeling, a feeling of complete dread, sorrow and emptiness. It wasn't always this way. Before they had just been friends, it was simple. They could just hang out and she felt nothing. But with time came love.

It had all started with a kiss, as these things usually do. It had been winter and a rather cold night as they walked home together from Joey's house. They had not talked much along the way. Some chit chat and all but nothing significant. Then Kaiba started to repeat a particular phrase which got on her nerves, which also lead to her warning him that if he didn't stop, she was going to kiss him. Being the smug teen that he was, he continued to speak which ultimately led to their first kiss.

She had leaned up and brushed his lips. Then she felt strong arms around he waist, holding her, pressing her into their owner. She hungrily returned his kiss, embracing him and holing him to her. She didn't want to break away from him, and she wasn't sure why. Could it have been his warmth, his touch, or the fact that she felt something? It was that sort of butterfly feeling in her stomach, along with the pounding heart and stomach's summersaults. She never wanted to part, but she knew they had to, they both were expected at home, so she broke this kiss, causing her to almost collapse.

What had he done to her? Why did she feel this way now? She had lost almost all of her balance. She had no idea what kind of kisser he was, and who knew he was this good! He had knocked her off balance and made her feel this way. But could it be love? No, there was no way. They were only friends, whether or not this was the best kiss of her life or not.

But what to do? How to figure it out? She would just have to pass this off as a ordinary night with an extraordinary kiss and leave it at that, not only for her own sake, but because they both needed to be home soon. They continued to walk and make small talk, all the while she was wondering why the butterflies refused to leave.


	2. isis's conclusion

It had been a short while since that first kiss between them and yet she still felt as she did when it had happened. She still wasn't sure why. There was no way she could be in love. It seemed impossible. She hadn't known Kaiba long and she still considered them as "just friends" and knew he felt that way about her too. At least she was sure of this until this day. They had spent the night at Joey's and he was kind enough to make breakfast for them. And he had done a great job on the pancakes, even though she had sat out in the kitchen and had stolen a few kisses. All of which had increased the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was even more confused now and becoming alarmed. What if she loved him, and with that thought even worse ones came pouring into her head. Thoughts like _what if he doesn't love me too, or if he does, will he ever tell me? _Isis' worry increased over the next few days. Then it began to make sense, she did love him. It wasn't just kiddie love or a crush. It was that can't eat can't sleep, over the moon, World Series kind of love. And she felt it for him and him alone. The question now was, did she have even the slightest chance, and did he feel the same way about her?


	3. the waiting game

A short time latter, Isis sat at her computer waiting for Kaiba to come online. And even as she waited, she was full of terror. Her nerves were a complete wreck and she couldn't stop shaking. She continued to speak to her other friends that were online, but it didn't help, she was just too nervous. She had finally worked up the courage to ask him out. It was very difficult for her to do as she never asked out guys, and this happened to be one that she had fallen head over heals for.

As she thought about how she would ask him, he appeared online. She felt the butterflies again, and a stab of annoyance as her mother told her to hurry up since they had to go out. She quickly said hi and made a few little comments about their friends and suck, and then got yelled at by her mom again. Isis knew that she had to hurry so she typed the first thing that came to mind, "so were you planning on asking me out anytime soon," and she waited for the answer, shaking slightly as she did so. Then she received the reply.

"A thousand sorries but no," it was the kindest thing he could have said to her. Well the kindest way of letting her down.

She asked for an explanation, and it turned out that he wanted another girl. So she decided to put up a brave front and tell him she had to go, but if he'd like, she would help him get the girl. She knew that it would hurt her so much, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to be happy. She left that night, slightly broken and torn, but still hopeful, after all, there was still time left, and they could always break up right? So she decided to wait for a while, and then try asking again. Who knew, maybe he would finally like her by then.


	4. tactics

She had not known how long she would have to wait. Joey and Kaiba had been in a huge fight for about four months and had only been speaking for roughly a month now. She hadn't spoken to him by herself often, even online, in all this time, mostly because Joey kept having her add him to their conversations, which made him go offline.

But thankfully they were talking now, and even hanging out at Joey's again. So one night she thought she'd try again, but was very cautious. You see, he had planed to go visit a friend that happened to live five hundred miles away. She was sure that he was going to ask her out when he got there, so she decided to tactfully find out what his intentions were, starting with asking the girl if she would say yes if he asked her out. She had said possibly, but want sure.

She than asked him if he was planning on asking Emily out, and her heart leapt when he said no, that he didn't want a long distance relationship. She was so excited, and started shaking even more than she had when she first asked him. And this time she needed help too. So she asked Emily for advice, and told her what was going on. And finally she managed to ask him out, thanks to Emily and all of her helpful advice.


	5. regret

She had done it, she had finally asked him out, and she waited for his reply. She was hoping and praying that he would say yes, which is why she was so devastated when he said no. Isis pondered this answer, and finally asked him why he would not date her. He had told her that he thought she didn't know what being more than just friends was about. She had asked him to explain what dating was to him, and even after a long explanation, and her knowing full well that that was what it was about, and telling him this, he still refused to change his answer.

Kaiba just refused to believe that she knew what he had meant, or that she had changed. You see, when they had first met she had been a bit of a flirt, especially with him, but now she had changed. He seemed to refuse to believe that. So all because of that, he had refused her. All because she had shown affection towards him, he had decided that they would never date.

His answer that night had left her cold, broken and alone. Her soul felt shattered and her heart felt like it was bleeding. But Isis still refused to let her tears flow. She sat at the computer contemplating all that had just happened to her, wishing she had a shoulder to cry on, and only let a few tears flow. One for each month that she had known him.

As she sat there, feeling her heart, or what was left of it, becoming cold, her soul becoming distant, she hoped that one day he would see her as she saw him, and that he would ask her out. But for now, she needed time to heal, to stop regretting those kisses, especially their first. It was because of that wonderful kiss that she had started to love him, and it was that which she regretted most.


End file.
